


Burning up

by nereidere



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Female Miqo'te (Final Fantasy XIV), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, older and taller alphinaud, post-sex cuddles and fluff uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23248501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nereidere/pseuds/nereidere
Summary: In which the Warrior of Light needs some help with a certain..... problem.
Relationships: Alphinaud Leveilleur/Original Character(s), Alphinaud Leveilleur/Warrior of Light
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Burning up

**Author's Note:**

> heyo this is just me writing about my wol and alphinaud because i love them and they love each other thank u...  
> hope you enjoy and thank u for reading !

Azura twisted her fingers in the fabric of her dress, tightening her fist and letting out a sharp breath. Her heart was beating fast, her breathing heavy, and she could only think about one thing; she was in the most intense part of her heat cycle, and having spent most of the day out and about her frustration had grown near unbearable and she needed relief fast. She was nearly back to her chambers, having walked swiftly and kept her head down which thankfully had the desired effect of keeping anyone else from approaching her. She practically ran up the staircase and upon arriving at the door of her personal chambers, cracked it open and slipped inside quickly. She leaned back against the heavy wooden door, hearing it click shut behind her, closed her eyes and took a moment to catch her breath, before making her way to the bed and collapsing on it, face down against a pillow. She let out a quiet whine and snaked her hand down between her legs, squeezing her thighs together. She felt herself grow even hotter now that she was in private at last, and it shouldn't be long until –

There was a soft knock on her door. Her ears perked up and she jumped off the bed again, smoothing her hair down and fixing her dress before going to the door and opening it carefully, just in case. Thankfully, it was exactly who she'd been craving to see, and she was met with the slightly concerned gaze of her elezen companion.

"You asked to see me?" Alphinaud asked while stepping inside as Azura closed the door again behind him.

She quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him tightly, her face pressed into his chest. Alphinaud seemed slightly taken aback, as he asked: "Is everything okay?"

Azura replied with but a soft hum and a nod against him as her grip tightened.

Alphinaud's hands settled on her shoulders. "Ah, is this...?" he asked. This wasn’t the first time he’d seen her like this, so he understood the situation without the need for words. Explaining her heat had been awkward at first, knowing it was something he wasn’t too familiar with, and Azura had tried to hide it for some time but eventually cracked. Thankfully, he had been understanding and now knew what to do.

Azura nodded again, more insistently, and Alphinaud let out a soft chuckle and pressed a kiss on her head. 

"It's okay. I would be glad to help you."

Together, they made their way back to the bed, fingers loosely intertwined. Azura laid back down and finally dared to properly look at Alphinaud. Her face was flushed red and her tail flicked, she was still feeling a little flustered, but knowing that Alphinaud was so understanding and willing to help made her start to relax. He gave her a soft smile as he leaned down on top of her and pressed their lips together. His lips were soft and plump although a little chapped, but she didn’t mind; she sighed against his lips and pressed herself harder against him, craving for his touch. He knew not to make her wait too long when she was in this state, and so she soon felt his hand on her waist, traveling down to her hips and stopping to rest on her thigh. Azura felt like she was going to burst anytime now, his hand was so close and yet so far from where she wanted him, but he was quickly inching closer to where she needed his touch most. When his fingers reached down between her legs she couldn’t help but let out a whine against his lips, earning her a chuckle in return. Far beyond them were the days when Alphinaud had barely had the courage to touch her, and now she was the one getting teased. His fingers rubbed her through the fabric of her underwear as she was desperately trying to buck against him, looking for more friction.

Quickly though his fingers dipped under her waistband, touching her with no more fabric between them. His fingers felt cool against her and she shuddered as he touched her gently. The stimulation was soft enough to only make her more needy, and she broke the kiss only to desperately mewl against his lips as she gripped the fabric of his clothes, simultaneously pulling him closer against her. She was breathing heavily and it was as if everything she was feeling was multiplied tenfold, his fingers dipping between her lips down to where she was soaked wet, then pulling up again to rub the wetness against her clit. Azura whined again as he started circling around the nub, her tension and frustration finally easing, giving way for pleasure.

She started fumbling with the clasps of his coat while he rubbed her, gasping between sloppy kisses and trying to pull off the layers of clothes that kept him from her. He pulled back if only for a moment to let her remove his coat, tossing it to the side as he pressed flush back against her, his skin so warm and soft. She trailed her kisses down to his neck, soft at first, but then hungrier, biting down at his skin and leaving a soft mark with her fangs, but not hard enough to actually hurt him. This earned her soft gasps from his lips as well, further spurring her arousal as she wrapped herself tighter around him. The fingers working on her clit finally gave her the relief she had been waiting for all day, but just as she was about to gasp for more, as if he knew what she was thinking, his fingers dipped down and inside her. Her head rolled back as he pushed deep into her, two of his fingers working her down there while he simultaneously thumbed at her clit. Azura squeezed her eyes shut and focused fully on the feeling of his fingers, and his lips trailing down her jawline to her neck. She noticed him shifting as his other hand pulled the neckline of her dress down, exposing her breasts, and soon she felt the warm wetness of his lips closing around her nipple, his tongue flicking against it. A louder mewl escaped her lips as it was all starting to become too much and her nails pressed into his back, drawing a low groan from him as well. She felt the warmth pooling inside her and her muscles tensing up as her release grew closer. She pressed her face into his soft hair, panting as his tongue still circled her nipple, the cool air touching her wet skin made her shiver with pleasure. His fingers were moving faster now, pumping inside her, and she heard his breath quickening as well, and she could no longer take it. She let herself go, her release washing over her as a moan drew from her lips and her legs shook, her hips bucking up against his hand.

He let her ride out her orgasm as he leaned against her neck, both panting and letting out soft moans while she came down from the euphoric sensation. He slowly withdrew his fingers while still giving her clit a gentle rub with the wetness which made her gasp and shiver again. He was relaxing now, leaning down against her, but her leg was between his and she could feel his hardness against her thigh. Far would it be from her to not pleasure him as well, and she herself was not quite satisfied yet either.

And so she turned towards him, pressing their lips into another breathless kiss while sliding her fingers down his back and hooking them around his beltloops, pulling his hips closer against her and hearing another soft moan from him.

Azura sighed against his lips. “M-more… please…” she muttered between kisses, shifting her leg so she would rub against him.

“Please… fuck me…”

She was rarely so outright shameless but this time her need was too strong and besides, he clearly wanted her as well. She heard Alphinaud gasp and then grind against her thigh, moving his other hand to squeeze at her breast. He circled around her nipple again and squeezed her softly, which only made the heat inside her rise again as she felt a throb between her legs.

Shaky fingers trailed down to Alphinaud’s belt, undoing the buckle as well as some buttons and swiftly pulling them down. Azura wrapped her fingers around his hardness and started stroking him softly, both of their moans mixing together into a panting mess. She spread her legs wider and he positioned himself between them, Azura giving him a couple more strokes before aligning his cock with herself. She moaned breathlessly against his lips and brought her hand up to tangle her fingers in his soft hair, deepening their kiss and letting her tongue slide across his lips. Alphinaud was reciprocating enthusiastically as he pushed into her. He easily sank down to the hilt and Azura’s breath hitched, she broke the kiss to throw her head back and let out a louder moan, euphoric in the feeling of being filled. The pleasure washed over her entire body and she tightened her fingers in his hair. His lips moved down to her neck and he pressed soft kisses against her skin, the warm wetness of his mouth and the cool air hitting her skin when his lips withdrew sent shivers down her back. He started to move inside her, slowly at first, but still the pleasure was so intense, accentuated by her sensitivity from her previous orgasm. With each thrust she felt more, and soon she couldn’t help the moans falling from her lips as his pace quickened. She felt his breath hot against her neck and hearing his soft, low moans made her heart flutter. Her tail flicked up and tickled his skin while every thrust into her sent waves of pleasure through her entire body. Her nails were digging into his back when she pulled him tighter against her, held him in her arms and turned her head to press her cheek against his as she moaned into his ear.

His movements were spurred faster again as he rammed into her, the sound of their hips hitting together joining their moans. For a moment the possibility of someone hearing them crossed her mind, but the thought was quickly forgotten as her body filled with pleasure and she could do longer think of anything else but him, his weight on top of her, his skin burning against her chest and his breath on her neck and, gods, the feeling of him hitting all the right spots inside her.

Her back arched and her entire body tensed up as she came hard again. She pulled on his hair and her nails dug into his back which elicited a groan from him, her own voice failing her in the midst of the mind-numbing pleasure while he was still moving inside her, buried to the hilt but still pushing deeper. Her voice returned and she whined, becoming overstimulated and starting to feel like she was seeing stars. His thrusts grew erratic and he let out a choked moan against her neck as he came into her, gasping as he slowed down and slumped against her.

They spent a moment just lying there wrapped tightly around each other, panting, trying to catch their breath. Azura was feeling near dizzy, her entire body tingled and it was as if all of her energy had been spent. She let her hands relax and slowly ran her fingers through Alphinaud’s hair, earning a soft hum from the boy. She closed her eyes and sighed, content, and a small smile crept onto her lips.  


She giggled softly. “Thank you”, she breathed as she turned to press a kiss on his cheek.

Alphinaud raised his head to look at her and shifted to pull out of her, which sent another wave of shivers down Azura’s back. His expression was warm and his eyes filled with so much love for the woman beneath him, she felt as if she was his entire world.

“Of course”, he said, pressing a kiss on her cheek in return. “’Twas my pleasure.”

He chuckled and rolled off her, settling next to her on the soft sheets and resting his head against her shoulder with a satisfied sigh. Azura lazily lifted her hand to fix her neckline and continued stroking his hair, her eyes on the ceiling as she was coming down from her high. She felt warm and satisfied, glowing, her heart was filled with affection and her smile widened, she let out another excited giggle and turned towards her lover, pushing her forehead against his like a bunting cat.

“What say you if we take the rest of the day off and stay in bed, hm? Gods know we both deserve some rest”, Azura chuckled, bringing her hand up to cup Alphinaud’s cheek.  
Alphinaud hummed. 

“That much is true”, he replied, closing his eyes. “I suppose the others will come looking for us if we are needed elsewhere.”  


Azura nodded happily. “Okay! Let me change into something more comfortable and I’ll be right back with you”, she chimed and pressed a soft kiss on his lips before scooting up and heading towards her wardrobe, but not before stopping to glance back at Alphinaud, who was also fixing himself up, over her shoulder and continuing, in a flirtatious tone, “…and just perhaps, you can help me some more later.”


End file.
